La Charla
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Kyo e Iori tendrán una interesante y tediosa platica con sus hijos...


.

.

"**La Charla"**

En la mansión Yagami…

Mercy sonreía al verse al espejo tras hacer unas cuantas poses, tenía puesto un lindo chaleco de cuero negro y debajo una camisa de manga larga color vino, una falda blanca y unas botas color beige con punta negra aunado a un pequeño toque de maquillaje. La joven pelirroja de ojos lilas había pasado más de una hora preparándose para verse con su cariñoso y buen amigo Raiko Kusanagi, con el cual había quedado de verse para una cita.

Su hermano Kael se encontraba con su novia Rose Bernstein y su madre Athena estaba con sus amigas Kula y Ángel, el único que estaba en la gran mansión era su padre Iori quien se encontraba en un dilema pues no aprobaba que se viera tan seguido con el hijo de su rival Kyo.

En silencio avanzó de puntas por el pasillo. Mercy espió dentro de la cocina y claro, Iori estaba ahí comiendo un emparedado de jamón, ella sonrió al ver lo bien que se veía con su cabello corto, pero volviendo a la realidad su hija suspiró y se arriesgó a dar un paso. Desde luego, para los sensibles oídos del Yagami el débil sonido de la punta del pie de Mercy sobre la alfombra era perceptible.

-¡Mercy!- dijo Iori girándose

-"Demonios"- pensó la pelirroja cerrando los ojos

La Yagami se preparó para correr, pero su padre ya estaba frente a ella antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso

-¿Saldrás otra vez a ver a ese… al hijo de Kyo?- dijo cruzado de brazos y con su mirada escalofriante

-Así es papi… te prometo que llegaré puntual a la mansión, ahora jeje ¿Me puedes prestar las llaves del auto?- dijo con ojos brillantes mientras lo abrazaba

Iori solo levantó una ceja y suavizó su cara lo más que pudo

-Haré un trato contigo, te prestaré las llaves del carro siempre y cuando escuches lo que te voy a decir

Mercy hizo una expresión inusual, su padre casi no se prestaba para hablar, pero era obvio que había cambiado un poco estos últimos años

-Bueno… "¿De qué querrá hablar"?- se preguntó su hija sentándose a un lado de su padre

-Mercy… ¿Sabes que son las "E.T.S."?- preguntó él

En esos momentos la chica se sonrojó y quedó con la boca abierta, mientras Iori la miró esperando respuesta de su hija…

…

En la mansión Kusanagi…

Raiko se alistaba para ir a ver a su amada Mercy, llevaba en su mano el casco de su motocicleta que Ángel le había comprado para su protección, estaba listo por marcharse hasta que Kyo lo detuvo en la entrada…

-¿Llevas prisa Raiko?- dijo Kyo sonriendo

-Jeje padre hola… ammm yo, bueno, pues… verás… es que tengo un poco de prisa porque estaba por verme con Mercy y… ya sabes- tartamudeaba su hijo apenado

Kyo soltó una leve risa y lo tomó por los hombros

-Tranquilo hijo lo que te diré va a ser rápido

-Muy bien- dijo el peliblanco

-Hijo se que Mercy es muy hermosa y por eso es que te quiero contar esto… yo también fui joven alguna vez ¿Sabes?

-Huuuu…- alargó un sonido su hijo mientras su padre levantaba una ceja- lo lamento padre perdón- dijo el chico

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que hablemos de hombre a hombre

-Si dime…

Kyo alargó un suspiro, no sabía cómo empezar, tal vez Ángel era la más indicada para esto al ser su madre pero ella había convencido a Kyo para que él lo hiciera

-Raiko… ¿Sabes que es la excitación precoz?

Raiko no pudo hacer otra cosa que caerse de espaldas por la pregunta que estaba haciéndole Kyo…

…

En la mansión Yagami…

Mercy estaba con los ojos entrecerrados mietras negaba a la nada tras escuchar lo que su padre le decía

-Entonces una vez con la infección no habrá marcha atrás, las cosas serán más difíciles, te digo esto porque te amo y quiero que te cuides…

La pelirroja seguía escuchando mientras que se le creaba una cara de horror, jamás pensó lidiar con su padre esta plática

-Otra enfermedad muy peligrosa pero no tan importantes es…

…

En la mansión Kusanagi…

-Entonces, si quieres tocarla o abrazarla hazlo, pero trata de controlar tus emociones, es muy difícil hacerlo lo admito pero no tienes otra opción, si ella se da cuenta de esto da la relación por terminada

-Padre nunca la tocaría sin su consentimiento- le aseguró Raiko con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Eso espero hijo… es lo natural, un hombre no se puede resistir a veces, ten cuidado si lleva puesta una minifalda porque si es así entonces…

…

En la mansión Yagami…

-…Que es más bien un tipo de liquido amarillento y duele mucho, pero bueno creo que eso era todo lo que te quería decir, aunado a eso y creo yo que te vas a cuidar después de esta pequeña charla no me queda más que decir, diviértete- decía Iori estirando su mano para entregarle la llaves

Su hija intentó sujetarlas pero en esos momentos tenía ganas de vomitar tras escuchar lo que su padre le había dicho así que solo se tapó la boca y corrió del lugar directamente al baño, Iori solo sonrió de medio lado

-Jamás será tuya basura genética Kusanagi… yo gano Kyo- rió por lo bajo Iori mientras volvía a la cocina

…

En la mansión Kusanagi…

Raiko tenía los ojos dando vueltas en sus orbitas después de que su padre había platicado con él, Kyo solo le dio una palmada en su espalda

-Sé que harás lo correcto, ahora vete que ya debe de estar ansiosa por verte- habló mirando su reloj

El peliblanco se levantó rápidamente de su lugar con sus mejillas enrojecidas

-Creo que… este día no veré a Mercy papá, tengo que hablar con mi mamá así que solo esperaré a que llegue- decía mientras corría subiendo a las escaleras

Kyo solo sonrió por lo que acababa de suceder, su plan había salido a la perfección

-Un punto más a mi favor Yagami- susurró sonriendo

Sí… era muy probable que después de tanto tiempo estos dos rivales jamás llegarían a entender, ahora no sería una batalla entre ellos si no que ahora el reto estaba en sus hijos…


End file.
